


Revolutionary Guardian Angels

by leviathanSlewfoot



Series: Crossovers [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck
Genre: Alana Beck & Jared Kleinman Friendship, All of the Hamilton characters are Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Awesome Alana, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender Dysphoria, George Washington is a Dad, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Social Networking, Song: Found Tonight, Song: You Will Be Found, Teacher-Student Relationship, The major character death tag is just because the Hamilton characters are all dead, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, a lot of platonic fluff happens, it wouldn't be a Guardian Angels AU if they weren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanSlewfoot/pseuds/leviathanSlewfoot
Summary: This story takes place in a world that is populated by humans, but runs by Alternia's Romance Quadrants. In said universe, the ghosts of Hamilton are the Guardian Angels of the characters from Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, and Heathers. Also maybe Homestuck.I will be editing this story as I go, so make sure to check up on it often to see if I've changed anything.I'm also going to be looking for a new title for this story, because the current one sucks. Comment if you have an idea for the title!I hope you enjoy it!Information on the Quadrants: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants





	1. Waving and Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evan Hansen-Heere has a panic attack.

Evan Hansen-Heere was having a panic attack for the seventh time in three days. This particular panic attack had been brought on by a presentation in History class about Alexander Hamilton, a founding father who fought in the Revolutionary War. It had started out just fine, almost flawlessly in fact. Then, he choked. That was the point where everything went competely, horribly, irreversibly wrong. After he had choked, he apologized to his audience, which made him flustered and attempting to correct himself, only to trip over himself, figuratively of course.

He had finished the presentation with tears in his eyes and cracks in his voice. As soon as he did, though, he ran out of the classroom, not caring anymore that his teacher would get mad. He sped down the hallway and to the right, into the nearest men's bathroom.

And that led him to now, sobbing his eyes out inside the stall of a disgusting bathroom.

He was choking on his tears, barely managing to breathe even without the tears in the way. Evan could hear a small voice in his brain whispering to him, telling him that it was fine and that he was going to be okay, but it was so quiet and everything else was just so loud that he couldn't listen. He was completely helpless, a vulnerable victim to his anxiety, gender dysphoria, depression, and OCD. They were clawing at him, suffocating him, wrapping their claws around his heart-!

A sudden calm washed over Evan, causing the muscles in his chest to loosen. He became small inside of his own mind, being almost completely swallowed by a soothing darkness. He could still see out of his own eyes, but that was the only thing that remained the same. Otherwise, his other senses diminished, lost to the Void. For some reason, this didn't frighten or panic Evan at all. It felt as if someone else had just flipped a switch, and all of his mental disorders were simply turned off. He was just being allowed to float, to just _exist_ for a few moments.

Someone was speaking to him.

"Evan, son, do you hear me?"

Evan bit his lip. Who was this? They didn't seem to want to do anything to hurt him, but you never really could tell. He found himself instinctively trusting the owner of the voice, though. He sounded... worried? Willing to help?

For that reason, Evan answered him. "... Yes."

The voice in his head sighed in relief. "Good. Evan, please understand that I'm not going to hurt you, or even try to. I've just temporarily taken over your bodily functions, in order to assist you in calming down. Do you understand me?"

For some reason, he did understand. He understood perfectly. "Yes."

The voice chuckled. "Alright, you need to get out of here. When I say here, I mean this miserable excuse for a school. I've already made the arrangements so that you won't get in trouble, as well as getting you a ride home. Your friend, Ms. Veronica Sawyer, has written you both excuses to leave. Do you want to do the walking, or do you want me to do it for you?"

Evan thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "I can do it."

He sensed the owner of the voice nod. "When I return your bodily functions to you, your anxiety will, unfortunately, resurface. Are you prepared for that, son?"

Again, the senior boy nodded.

He felt his senses slowly return, felt his clammy, sweaty palms, felt his throat closing in on itself, felt his heartbeat racing once again.

Someone was firmly grasping his arms, pulling him upwards. When Evan was on his own two feet, he looked up to see who had helped him.

The man appeared to be in his mid-to-late forties, and was wearing a dark green suit that could have been commonly found in the late seventeen hundreds. His brown eyes were crinkled at the edges with a gentle, understanding look. His hair that matched his eyes was pulled back into a ponytail, and even though Evan knew he hadn't ever seen him before, he looked _so_ familiar.

The man wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders, almost as if he were protecting his young charge from the world that seemed to be against him. "Come on, son," he whispered encouragingly, "let's get you out of here, hm?"

Evan nodded, and, with a shaking hand, he unlocked the stall door and walked out of the men's room. Thankfully, the hallway was empty, as it had only been about five minutes since he ran from his classroom. He felt the smallest bit of disappointment that no one had come looking for him, but then he realized that someone _had_ come looking for him, someone had found him. Evan was found... but by whom?

"Who... Who are you?" Evan asked quietly.

The man smiled down at him. "I'll tell you once we get outside the school, alright?"

After a few silent moments of walking, they ran into Veronica Sawyer. Her chocolate brown eyes widened upon seeing her friend in a tear-stricken state. "Evan! Are you alright?"

Evan smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine, do you think you could write us passes to get us out of school? I need to go home."

Veronica took two blue slips from the front pocket in her skirt. "Actually, I already did. I got a feeling that you might have wanted to take a break from school, and," she chuckled, "I guess I was right." Her gaze shifted to the man next to Evan. "I don't have a slip for him, though. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, at both of your services."

Evan frowned, but then stopped, because it did make sense. He had been able to temporarily stop him from panicking, and his dress was indicative of that time period.

Veronica had the same thoughts, apparently. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

Alexander chuckled. "I am your guardian angel, as the phrase goes. Only you two and two others can see me. I'm the reason why you decided to write those two notes, Ms. Sawyer. I planted the idea into your subconsciousness and allowed for it to grow."

Veronica frowned at the thought of someone planting ideas inside her brain.

The founding father lifted a placating hand. "I only do it when it's absolutely necessary for at least one of you to be safe. In this case, it was for Evan. I would do the same for any of the rest of you."

The girl nodded. "Okay. So, who are these other two people? This obviously needs to be brought to their attention."

Alexander sighed. "I suppose it can't be avoided now. You know them both, so there'll be no need to search for them. Their names are Jeremy Heere and Connor Murphy."

Veronica nodded, taking a small journal from out of the pocket of her skirt and taking note of the names. "We do, they're friends of ours."

The man smiled. "I know. However, for now, we have to get Evan to his home. Could you do that please, Veronica?"

She nodded, smiling and taking Evan's hand. "Of course. Will you be joining us?"

The dead one nodded. "If you so wish. As I stated before, no one else except you four can see me, so that won't be an issue."

The three started walking towards the school's main entrance, and they made it outside without much difficulty. They got inside of Veronica's car, with Veronica on the wheel, Evan on the passenger seat, and the founding father protecting them in the back seats, keeping one hand on each of their shoulders.

There was silence throughout the entire ride, but none of them minded it. It was a rather enjoyable silence after the cacophony of confusion that the day had earlier entailed.

Once they got to Evan's house, Alexander exited the vehicle with Evan, and Veronica didn't protest. While she did have several questions that could have been answered by him, she knew that Evan required his services right now much more than she did.

When Evan entered his room, he sighed in relief upon sensing the familiarity of it. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep without any prompting from Alexander.


	2. Found Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evan feels Found.

When Evan woke up, he wanted to go back to sleep. However, his anxiety told him to get up because _he was going to be late for school and then he would be expelled and his mom would hate him and kick him out and he would die alone on the streets-_

So, Evan got up. When he did, he noticed that Alexander was sitting on the chair for his meticulously-organized desk, seemingly waiting for Evan to wake up.

The blonde senior scrambled out of his sheets, falling to the carpeted floor in the process while still tangled in the comforter. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered from his place on the ground.

Alexander walked over to the boy, concern etched into the barely-there wrinkles on his face. "Why are you sorry, son?" he asked, gently helping Evan get out of the knot of bed sheets.

He blushed in embarrassment. "It's just that I've been sleeping for a while and you probably felt like you had to wait for me to wake up, so that must have been annoying," he rushed the words out of his mouth.

"There's no need to be sorry, Evan, as you have done absolutely nothing wrong. I waited for you because I wanted to, and for no other reason." The man smiled kindly. "Besides, you only slept for a few hours, at best."

Evan bit his lip, nodding. "Y-Yeah. Right. Thank you, sir."

Alexander ruffled the blonde hair. "No need for formalities. I'm your guardian angel, after all. Just call me Alex."

Evan nodded, then got up. "So... Can I ask you a few things?"

The ten-dollar founding father without a father nodded. "Of course. Let's get some food in you first, though. It's not good for you to skip lunch, especially not on the day of a presentation."

The blue boy scratched at his cast that was covered with his closest friends' signatures. "Right."

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and made himself a toasted peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. While he ate, Alex told him about the time he spent on the island native to his birth, called Nevis. It was rather interesting, but the questions that Evan had dwelling inside of his brain had nothing to do with his origins.

"S-So..." Evan nibbled on the crust of his toast nervously. "Why are you... I mean, why..."

Alex smiled. "Why do I protect you?"

Evan bit his lip, frowning, but nodded. "Why... Why me?"

The dead man took Evan's hands in his. "I didn't choose you, Evan, I won't lie to you about that. I was assigned to you, to all four of you. Know this, though, if you know anything, know _this_. I would do anything to protect and help you. That goes for all of you. I've always been there, Evan, throughout your entire your life. You might not have ever felt me, but I was."

Evan felt tears well up in his dark blue-gray eyes. Oh god, he was going to cry like a baby. He also felt himself trembling, but that was besides the point. He was about to cry like a little kid, and no amount of deep breaths would stop that.

Alex's face softened even more than it already had. "Oh, Evan. Come here, son." He pulled Evan to his chest just as Evan started sobbing. He tucked the boy's head under his chin and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh, sh sh sh... It's going to be alright, it's all going to be okay..."

Evan weakly lifted his arms around the man and clung to the back of his forest green suit, desperate for the comfort that he provided. Only his mother had ever treated him so delicately, so kindly. Only his mother had ever held him. He longed for more of this parental affection, now more than ever before.

Alex seemed delighted to provide it. He pulled the younger one even closer, letting him feel the other's warmth (why he was warm while being dead, Evan had no clue, but he didn't really care that much about specifics right now).

Evan's elder sighed almost sadly. "I know it's hard. You've gone through so much, and I know you won't believe me when I say the worst of the emotional torment is over for you, but please believe me when I say this; you didn't deserve any of it."

Evan could only sob, his shoulders shaking with every breath he took. The comforting words cut straight to his very core, forcing his soul that was so used to the darkness to be exposed to the light. The words tore through his mind, making his subconscious face the simple truths that he had been denying because it seemed that Evan's inferiority was just a fact of life. It shone through his rib-cage, warming his heart and the air in his lungs. It pinned his spirit to his spine, forcing him to soak in the warm rays of light. The warmth made Evan panic, wondering _what is happening why do I feel found is it a trap when will it end why don't I want it to end-_

"Evan, listen to me. I know it's painful, but this is something you need to realize. It doesn't have to happen right now or all at once. It's a process, okay? Calm down. You have to breathe."

Evan shakily took a deep breath. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

"Good, wonderful job, Evan. You can do this."

Evan bit his lip. Why was he like this? Why did he need to be coached through every single little thing, even breathing?

Alex lightly pushed Evan away for a moment, making him look up at the other's slightly frowning face. "Evan. Don't go down that spiral again. You're enough, alright? You're enough." He pulled the senior to his chest once again, muffling the hiccups and quiet sobs.

Evan cried for several more minutes before he began to calm down. When he finally did, Alex ran a hand through his messy hair. "You didn't sleep for long, son. I think you should go back to bed, okay?"

The blonde boy nodded, then weakly pushed himself up, his arms and legs shaking. He slowly walked up the stairs, Alexander behind him.

Evan simply fell onto his bed when he reached it, not bothering to pull any covers over himself.

He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos! Also, comments give me life and encourage me to continue.


	3. Prince of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot is introduced at the last second possible.

Evan woke up to the gentle feeling of his mother shaking him awake. "Evan, honey, time to wake up," she said softly, almost as if she were afraid of him running at the sound of her voice.

He rolled over, getting out of his bed. "Sorry, 'm up," he slurred tiredly.

Heidi Hansen-Heere smiled at her son. "You were out cold when I got home, I didn't want to wake you. I know how hard it is for you to get your sleep."

Evan frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That was right, he usually did have trouble sleeping. Why was it that he had been able to fall asleep so easily last night? Was it just because he had been emotionally exhausted? Was his guardian angel helping him fall asleep somehow? Evan was opting for the second one, but he'd have to ask Alex later. For now, he had to get ready for school.

Evan's stepbrother, Jeremy Hansen-Heere, stopped him after running back up the stairs from breakfast. "Hey. Do you want to, uh, talk about what happened yesterday? You-know-who told me about it, and about him."

Evan frowned for a moment, then realized that his stepbrother was referring to Alexander Hamilton as "You-know-who."

He shook his head, smiling at his younger sibling. "N-No, it's fine. I'm fine. Where is he now?"

Jeremy shrugged, rubbing his twig-arm awkwardly. "I dunno, he just said that he had to be somewhere. Maybe he went to Veronica or Connor?"

He nodded. "Maybe."

When he was ready, Evan ran outside with his stepbrother to see his matesprit Connor's car. He pulled open the passenger car door and sat down on the seat while Jeremy hopped in the back. "Hey, Connor. How are you?" He asked, giving the brunette a small peck on the cheek.

Connor smiled, pulling the car out of the driveway. "I'm pretty good, now that you're here. So, Veronica told me about what happened yesterday. You want to talk about it? Have a little feelings jam? I'm pitch as hell for Dean right now anyways, so you don't have to worry about that. We can vacillate."

Evan bit his lip, pinching at his blue shirt. "I'll tell you about it later. So... what do you think? About h-having a guardian angel, I mean."

The other grinned. "As the kids say, it's pretty lit. I'm a huge fan of the Revolutionary war, and my middle name is Alexander, so I know my stuff about him. He's one of the most obscure founding fathers, even though he got a shit ton of shit done."

Evan frowned. "Why?"

He turned right, shrugging. "Hell if I know. But it has to do with Thomas Jefferson, I think. Something about him erasing Hamilton's legacy?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Wow, guys. Thanks for making me feel included in the conversation."

Evan winced at himself mentally. "S-Sorry, Jeremy."

Connor smirked. "Whatever, kid. You got any questions about the A dot Ham?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. So, uh, who is this Hamilton guy anyways?"

The long-haired boy frowned at the song that had just come on the radio, and changed the station to a song that was more to his satisfaction. "Well, he was a founding father that wasn't native to America, which is a trait that is actually unique to him among the founding fathers if you don't count Lafayette. I personally do, so, whatever floats your life boat.

"So, he was born in Nevis, this really obscure island in the Caribbean. He moved to New York when he was about seventeen after a hurricane that devastated his town. He wrote a letter to his deadbeat dad about it, and it caught the attention of the entire island, since it was just that beautifully written, I guess. He went to King's College on a tuition raised by the people of Nevis. As soon as he graduated, he joined the Revolution. George Washington appointed him as his aide de camp, and after the war, he appointed him as the Secretary of State."

At this point, they had arrived at the home of Jared Kleinman and Michael Mell, Jeremy's matesprit. Michael opened the door and climbed in, and Jared did the same. "Hey guys. Can we stop at Sev-Elev before we go to school?"

"No need to ask, Mell," the driver stated. "We do every day."

Jared snickered at his adoptive brother. "Seriously, Michael. What the hell?"

Michael shrugged. "It's also routine for me to ask to go, so just in case you do it just because I ask."

Connor sighed. "Anyway, I was just telling your uncultured swine of a matesprit over there about Alexander Hamilton. You know about him?"

Jeremy glared. "I'm not uncultured."

Michael laughed. "No, Jare, you're not. But yeah, I know about him. Eliza told me all about him."

Jared elbowed his Tagalog brother in the side. Michael's eyes widened. "Shit. Nevermind."

Evan frowned. "Who's Eliza?"

His matesprit sighed. "Look, Michael, I just got told by a ghost that calls himself Alexander Hamilton that he's my guardian angel, so whoever this Eliza person is, we won't judge you."

Michael bit his lip. "Well, only me and Jared know her. She's been there for as long as we can remember."

The other bespectacled boy nodded. "Yeah. She was kind of like a second mom to us. Very protective, very kind, very bossy-"

Michael elbowed his brother in the side. "Jared!"

Said senior chuckled darkly. "What? I'm just trying to tell the truth, here!"

"If she was just a second mother to you, why is she such a big secret?" Connor asked.

Jared grew serious. "Only we can see her. Whenever we asked her why, she said that it was because she was our guardian angel, of sorts. Of course, that sort of thing is absolute bullshit, so-"

"N-No, Jared, it's not," Evan interjected. "Didn't you hear what M-Michael said before? We just found out th-that Alexander Hamilton is our guardian angel, s-so... we're in the same boat, I guess?"

"There's no 'I guess' about it, we really are," Jeremy stated.

Connor parked in the spot closest to 7-Eleven's door. "Alright, gang, you know the drill."

Everyone except Jared and Evan got out of the car and made their way into the 7-Eleven. The drill ran like this; Michael was to get everyone's drinks (Jeremy liked anything except for Mountain Dew because of an incident that he had with a certain supercomputer called the SQUIP, so he usually got a blue slushie. Jared was simply satisfied with a bottle of chocolate milk, while Evan just wanted water. Michael would always get a red slushie for himself and a Root Beer for Connor), Jeremy would get chips and other assorted snack foods (Connor and Jeremy always wanted Doritos, Evan got Chex Mix, and Michael and Jared would get Cheetos), Connor would go up to the counter to pay with their pooled money, and Jared and Evan would just stay in the car, because Evan didn't want to go through the stressful situation of getting something from the store in fear of getting the wrong items, and he didn't want to be alone, so Jared would keep him company.

Once everyone had loaded back into the car and had passed out the food, Connor kept driving. "So, now what? We just have guardian angels now? Something tells me that this isn't a new thing," he questioned.

Jared shook his head. "It's not. Like Michael said, Eliza's been there for us our entire lives. From what I can tell, though, her methods of protecting us are kind of unconventional, because none of you ever even knew that you had someone watching over you."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I think just Eliza is like that. The question is, why would Hamilton choose to reveal himself now?"

Connor's knuckles turned white around the wheel. "That's the question, isn't it? Why didn't he think that it just _might_ have been good for us to know that someone's on our side? That someone's there, watching everything that we're going through and doing _nothing?"_

Evan grabbed his matesprit's shoulder firmly. "C-Connor. Pull over."

The older Murphy sibling did so, and once he had, he slammed his forehead against the wheel. "Fucking why? Didn't we deserve to know? Why the fuck didn't he do anything? Did we do something wrong, or some shit?"

Jared leaned across the dashboard and pulled Connor up, snapping his fingers in the other's face. "Calm down, Connor! It's just because he didn't want you to fucking spill the beans! Do you know what would have happened if word somehow got out that some teenage kids had a guardian angel? Both the government and the paparazzi would be on them and us like flies."

Connor glared at Jared, about to explode, but then stopped and took a deep breath. After ten seconds, he responded. "You're right... I'm sorry for almost flipping out."

The other smirked, going back to his seat and buckling back in. "No problem, Hot Topic. Now, let's get to school. We're gonna be late."

Connor took another breath, then unparked his car and drove it up to the red stoplight.

They soon after entered the parking lot of their school in a short amount of time.

The whole day though, something was bearing down on Evan's mind, making him rather unhappy throughout the duration of it.

After school, Jeremy and Evan went home, and as it was now the weekend, they didn't have to do anything for the rest of the day, so Evan elected to stay in his room for the remainder of the day.

At about six P.M., there was a knock at his door.

Evan looked up from his laptop, closing it before the person outside could see what he was doing, not because it was _inappropriate_ or anything, he was just a very private person. "Yes?" he asked.

Alexander Hamilton walked through the door, startling the blue-wearing boy.

He walked over and sat on Evan's bed. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you, son. Is something bothering you?"

Evan sat up, biting his lip. "K-Kind of... Could I ask you something?"

The founding father nodded. "Of course, Evan. Go ahead."

"Do you ever feel... forgotten? Or, almost as if you're not even there?" he asked. "I-I mean, you did so much for this country, but... n-no one remembers you. The only r-reason I even know your name is because I was assigned to you for the class project. No one knows that you were ever even here."

Hamilton frowned, then steepled his fingertips . "It... It isn't as bad as it seems. It mattered very much to me that I would be remembered when I was alive, and it's still a disappointment to me, but I'm satisfied with the life that I led. I did much, even though it's not remembered. However, just because no one remembers you doesn't mean that you don't matter."

Evan pinched the periwinkle blue bed sheets. "Just because you still matter doesn't mean that you feel like it."

He looked down, sighing. His appearance changed, turning his green business suit into a blue soldier's uniform. His face narrowed only slightly, and the light wrinkles at the sides of his eyes dissipated. The look on Alex's younger face was sad, and it seemed almost like a mirror to Evan. It made him kind of uncomfortable.

Evan was surprised that he didn't startle at this sudden change. Perhaps it was his protector's presence that calmed him down? He couldn't figure out why.

"You're right. It doesn't." That was all he said.

The younger one didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to comfort his own guardian angel about being completely forgotten when Evan used to have the same problem, and was still suffering with the consequences of his complete loneliness?

He frowned in determination, staring down at his comforter. "You're... You're not..."

Alexander looked up. "What is it, Evan?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, trying to get the words out of his mouth. "You're not alone. I know how it feels. It feels like nobody's there, like you're just lost in the middle of nowhere. But, if you just look around, I know that there are people who are there for you. There are people who'd come running to find you. And... And then, you'd be found. Like I was. Sorry, I didn't mean to put the attention on me, I was just-"

"Evan," Alex interrupted, smiling fondly. "I know. You don't have to apologize.

"I've had over two hundred years to think about this, and I've made my peace with the fact that I won't be remembered."

Evan shook his head, getting an idea. "N-No. Everyone sh-should be remembered, especially if they did so m-many remarkable things, and I think I know how to make that happen."

He ran over to his desk, grabbing his laptop and turning it on once he had returned to his bed. "W-We'll call it the Hamilton Project."


	4. The Hamilton Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gossipGobbler (GG): Jenna Rolan (Sylph of Light)  
>  educationAdvocator (EA): Alana Beck (Heir of Light)  
>  sexyDog (SD): Brooke Lohst (Sylph of Breath)  
>  pinkberryChick (PC): Chloe Valentine (Witch of Heart)
> 
> In which the students discuss how to go about things.

"Really?" was the first thing that Jared asked upon hearing about Evan's idea. He smirked. "Couldn't you have come up with something more original, Acorn?"

Before Evan even had the time to frown, Jared's head snapped forward, almost as if he had been smacked. "Ow! Okay, Jesus H. Christ, you can stop that any day now!"

Connor snickered. "What just happened?"

Jared glared, rubbing the back of his head. "Eliza. She does it whenever she thinks I did something wrong."

"Eliza?" Evan asked. "Why w-would she do that in front of us? I m-mean, she never d-did before."

Jared shrugged. "I guess it's because she knows that you know about her anyway, so there's no use in hiding it anymore."

"I suppose so," Connor conceded. "Do you know why we can't see her?"

"Well, I don't see why you shouldn't," along-haired brunette woman with a light blue dress on who also wasn't there beforehand said in reply.

Evan jumped. "Oh my god!"

Connor frowned, placing his arm around Evan's heaving shoulders. "Give us a little warning next time, won't you, Mrs. Ghost Hamilton?"

Eliza Hamilton gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry for scaring you, Evan. I shouldn't have just appeared like that."

Evan nodded, gasping for air. "It's... It's fine."

She clapped her hands together. "Well, I believe that your plan is exactly the sort of thing that Alexander would come up with. It's a wonderful idea, Evan, and you should be proud of it."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _mom."_

Eliza gave him a pointed glare. "If I'm acting as your mother, you should at least give me the respect that a mother gains. If you didn't act as a child, anyways, you wouldn't need me to act as your mother."

The short senior huffed. "Lighten up! Maybe I act like a kid because I am one."

Again, Eliza gave Jared a look. "We'll speak of this later, young man. Now, as I was saying, I think that your plan is exactly the thing that could help all of you, and perhaps even my Hamilton. However, I believe that it requires more than a simple thought."

Alana Beck dropped a medium-sized pile of books on the table. She was accompanied by a woman wearing a pink dress, who's dark hair was tied up in a tight bun. Since Evan had never seen her before, and since her presence wasn't questioned by Alana, he could safely assume that this was Alana's guardian angel. "A major online presence could be helpful in gaining popularity and reaching our targeted audience," she suggested. "Angelica caught me up on everything. I agree with Mrs. Hamilton; it's an amazing plan!"

"How did she do that?" Jared asked. "This conversation literally just happened."

Both of the dark-skinned women, the guardian angel and her senior high school attendee, rolled their eyes. "Angelica is a Seer of Time," Alana droned, "so she was able to foresee your conversation taking place."

Jared groaned. "Why does everyone have a cooler classpect than me? The Knight of Doom can't do anything."

"That's not true, Jared," the Heir of Light contradicted. "As the Knight of Doom, you exploit rules, regulations, fate, and limitations. That should make you quite the able opponent."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Right. Don't talk like you know what it's like, Beck."

Alana sighed, rubbing her temples. "You're right. I don't know what it's like to be the Knight of Doom. However, I do know that you have a hell of a lot of confidence issues, and that's probably why you aren't as advanced in you role as you'd like to be."

The short boy growled, baring his teeth at Alana. "Fuck you, I don't have any confidence issues!"

Eliza elbowed her charge sharply. "Jared, don't lash out at your friends!"

Again, Jared groaned. "She just insulted me for no reason, I'm not the problem here!"

The dark-skinned woman next to Alana sighed. "Alana, we've spoken about this many, many times. Pointing out peoples' flaws and insecurities drives them away."

Alana bit her lip, resting her chin on the pile of books she had set on the table earlier. "I'm sorry, Jared. It was wrong of me to provoke you like that."

Alana's guardian angel set a hand on Alana's shoulder, which was covered by a blue sweater, giving the senior a Ravenclaw sort of vibe.

Jared sighed. "It's alright. I'm sorry too. Anyway, what can we do to kickstart the project?"

Connor frowned, lacing his fingers between Evan's. "I'm not sure. We have to present his life in a way that intrigues people around our age."

Evan's pointer finger tapped nervously against the table. "I-I don't really know what k-kind of things entertains people our age."

Alana gasped and smiled, bringing out her phone. "I think I know someone who might."

* * *

educationAdvocator started the group chat.  
educationAdvocator named the group chat "The Hamilton Project."  
educationAdvocator invited sexyDog, pinkberryChick, and gossipGobbler to The Hamilton Project.

EA: Hello, you guys!  
GG: h1, @l@n@!  
SD: h3y!  
PC: hey. so, wh4t 1s 1t th4t you w4nted us for?  
GG: chl03, d0nt b3 rud3!  
EA: It's quite alright, I'm fine with skipping over the formalities.  
EA: I invited you all here to discuss methods of advertising our project in a way that will be interesting to those around our age.  
EA: Do you have any ideas?  
PC: well, wh4t 1s th1s "h4m1lton project" for, 4nyw4y?  
EA: This project is dedicated to showcasing the life of a long-forgotten founding father named Alexander Hamilton, and in doing so, we hope that the message that we get across is that no one deserves to disappear, not a founding father, not even a person who did nothing in their life.  
SD: wow!  
SD: d1d you hav3 that all typ3d up b3for3 sh3 3v3n ask3d?  
EA: No, I did not.  
PC: she tot4lly d1d.  
GG: st0p c0nst@ntly try1ng t0 c@us3 dr@m@, chl03!  
GG: 1t w0nt s0lv3 @nyth1ng  
EA: It's quite alright, Jenna. I don't mind.  
SD: but you should!  
SD: chlo3 can b3 r3ally m3an som3t1m3s.  
PC: hey!  
SD: w3 st1ll lov3 you, though!  
SD: but st1ll  
SD: you can b3 a b1tch  
PC: f41r enough.  
EA: Really, it's quite alright.  
GG: w3ll, y0ur t@rg3t @ud13nc3 s0unds l1k3 1t m0stly c0ns1sts 0f d3ppr3ss3d p30pl3, r1ght?  
EA: Not necessarily. We want our message to be heard by everyone.  
EA: However, for the sake of your suggestion, I'll let it be.  
GG: w0w, th@nks, @l@n@  
GG: y0ur3 s0 k1nd  
EA: ...  
EA: Am I correct in assuming that the thanks were stated in a sarcastic manner?  
GG: y3s  
GG: @nyw@y  
GG: s0, m0st d3pr3ss3d p30pl3 l1k3 mus1c, r1ght?  
PC: ye4h.  
GG: th3n y0u c@n just wr1t3 @ s0ng!  
EA: ... That actually sounds like a very intriguing idea. Thank you, Jenna.  
GG: n0 pr0b!  
EA: I will take my leave now. Goodbye, and thank you all.  
SD: by3!  
PC: goodbye.  
GG: by3!


	5. A Dream That You Can't Quite Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author bullshits their way through trying to write from the point of view of an actual person.
> 
> God, the author hopes that person doesn't read this.

_"Come on, Miranda,"_ Lin-Manuel Miranda thought to himself as he perused the airport's small bookstore. _"Just pick one and go!"_

It shouldn't have been that hard. He was just looking for some light reading material, trying to find something interesting among the airport's small collection of cliché romance novels and history books on some dull-as-dirt town in Minnesota. Then again, considering the composition of the collection that he had to choose from, maybe it was going to be a bit more difficult than he had originally thought.

Finally, his eyes landed on a somewhat respectable title. _"Alexander Hamilton,_ by Ron Chernow," Lin muttered under his breath, picking up the thick paperback with a portrait of someone who appeared to have lived in the late seventeen-hundreds on the cover.

He flipped the book over to read its description.

 _"Ron Chernow, whom_ The New York Times _has called "as elegant an architect of monumental histories as we've seen in decades," vividly re-creates the whole sweep of Alexander Hamilton's turbulent life-his exotic, brutal upbringing; his titanic feuds with celebrated rivals; his pivotal role in defining the shape of the federal government; his shocking illicit romances; his enlightened abolitionism; and his famous death in a duel with Aaron Burr in July 1804. Drawing upon extensive, unparalleled research-including nearly fifty previously undiscovered essays highlighting Hamilton's fiery journalism as well as his revealing missives to colleague and friends-this biography of the extraordinarily gifted founding father who galvanized, inspired, and scandalized the newborn nation is the work by which all others will be measured."_

Lin had heard of Ron Chernow before, and had read some of his other biographies, but he had only heard the name Alexander Hamilton once; when he had been paying attention in History class where others were either sleeping or just not paying attention. He didn't remember anything about him, though. This would be a good opportunity to learn more about him.

* * *

Once Lin was in the airplane and strapped into his seat next to the window, he sighed in relief, running a hand over his hair. While he did enjoy traveling to different places, it was rather exhausting.

Suddenly, the man felt a huge wave of weariness crash over him. Now, he had been tired before several times in his life, probably more times than he could count, but this was almost beyond description; an astronomical level of tired.

Lin felt his head nod forward, but struggled to keep it upwards anyway. "Oh shit," he whispered, gripping onto the handrests.

He couldn't remember how long he'd been awake for. Maybe three days? Oh god, he had had never been so goddamn tired in his life.

Why was this so sudden? Why was he so fucking _tired_ all of a sudden? It had only been three days!

Lin felt a consciousness that wasn't his own but was still inside his head radiate amusement.

"Okay, fuck this shit-" Lin started unbuckling himself to get the fuck out of there when another wave of exhaustion crashed over him, causing his hands to go limp before they could finish their unbuckling, his head to dip forward, and his eyelids to slip shut, sending him over the edge to sleep.

* * *

_"In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet, for just a moment; a yellow sky."_

Lin's eyes opened to a terrifying sight.

He was at a beach, probably an island in the Caribbean from what Lin could tell. There was a small town to his right; homes composed of almost primitive materials stood there. Above him, a pale yellow sky shone its sickly light. If that had been it, it might have been an almost peaceful sight. However, that was nowhere near it. All around him, there were giant waves crashing on the shore, drowning the small town. Homes, animals, and people were being washed away, people were running and screaming, and the sand beneath him was soggy with saltwater.

Lin was sitting on his knees, his hands supporting his upper body on the sand. He felt so small, oh God, why was he so small? He couldn't have been more than fifteen years old! What was he doing here?

 _"Hush. You are simply seeing these events through my eyes. You will not be harmed,"_ the same voice from earlier assured him. It was firm in its conviction, yet calm in its intonation.

_"When I was seventeen years old, a hurricane destroyed my town, but I did not die."_

A hand gently landed on Lin's head and stayed there for a moment, almost stroking his hair while it was there.

Lin looked up to see a short young man in a brown suit gazing down and smiling at him.

The man lifted his hand and started walking towards a ship.

The weather was much clearer now, with few clouds disturbing the endless blueness of the sky. The sand beneath him was dry, as if the hurricane he had witnessed earlier had never happened.

Lin stood up, realizing that he was himself again, not some poor seventeen year-old boy. No, thank you. He had gone through puberty once, and he would not be going through it again.

_"The people of Nevis passed a plate around and raised enough for me to leave and attend King's College on a scholarship."_

Lin put his arms up. "Wait. What does any of this have to do with me?"

The voice sighed.  _"Well, that part is up to you. What do I have to do with you?"_

Suddenly, he wasn't on the beach anymore. He was in an apartment room with a cup of what smelled to be coffee in his hand, sitting at a coffee table, across which another man was sitting.

The man across from Lin was a redhead with violet-blue eyes. He wore a blue uniform which appeared to be from the army. He couldn't have been that much older than Lin. He looked to be the same man that he had seen on the cover of the book he had purchased earlier.

Lin jumped. "What the shit? Okay, who are you? Why am I here? What do you want? _Why is there coffee?"_ he asked, holding up his mug.

The man chuckled. "Well, I thought that it was more appropriate than tea, seeing as that we are both loyal Americans, and that tea started the Revolution," he answered, drinking from his own cup of coffee.

Lin laughed. "Um, okay. I can get that, but... Again, who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am Alexander Hamilton."

"Um, right. Right. You've been dead for over two hundred years! You're dead!"

Hamilton nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am aware of that fact. Well aware."

"Well then," Lin responded, sipping at the mug of coffee in his hands, "why are you contacting me? Especially like this?"

He sighed, his smile falling from his face. "You see, I have been assigned to take care of a group of youths, and they just happen to be interested in reviving my legacy. If you are willing, I think you could be of great help to them in spreading publicity."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Alexander folded his hands. "Well, let us first discuss how similar we are. We're both immigrants, though you've been considerably more fortunate when it comes to parentage."

Lin frowned. "That's a classic underdog story. That's basically the basis of all rap."

Alex smiled, then put down his mug and reached over the table to place his thumb on Lin's forehead, no matter how far away the latter leaned.

"Remember that when you wake up. Read the book. Find their website. It's really not healthy to stay awake for days at a time. For now, get some sleep. You'll need it."

The last thing that Lin saw before he blacked out was the man's violet blue eyes looking at him as if he were the man's only hope.

* * *

When Lin woke up, he felt calm yet discombobulated. He couldn't remember what had just happened, he only remembered that he had passed out...

 _"That book would make a good musical,"_ he found himself thinking.


End file.
